This invention relates to a connector engaging structure in which a slide member is slid in a "go" and "return" mode with an operation lever to move a multi-pole female connector and a multi-pole male connector into and out of engagement with each other through a guide pipe engaged with a sloped guide groove of the slide member.
An example of a conventional connector engaging structure of this type is as shown in FIG. 1, being disclosed by Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 319271/1992. The connector engaging structure comprises: a slide member 1 in which a pair of male connectors 2 and 2 is fixedly inserted, and has a pair of pins 3 and 3 extended from each of the upper and lower walls; a female connector 4 into which the slide member 1 is inserted, the female connector 4 having a pair of substantially rectangular openings 5 and 5 formed in the upper and lower portions of each of the right and left side walls thereof; and a substantially U-shaped operating member 6 having an upper wall and a lower wall which are inserted into the female connector 4 through the pair of openings 5 and 5 in one of the right and left side walls thereof. The upper and lower walls have two pair of inclined guide grooves 7, respectively, which are engaged with the pins 3 of the slide member 1, respectively. When the operating member is slid in "go" and "return" modes, the multi-pole connectors of the male connectors 2 and those of the female connectors are moved into and out of engaged with each other. A structure similar to the above-described connector engaging structure has been disclosed by Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 123681/1990.
In the above-described conventional connector engaging structure, in order to prevent the erroneous operation of the operating member and to perform a snappy engaging operation with ease, it is necessary to provide temporary locking mechanisms which are operated before the operation of the operating member 6. However, if the temporary locking mechanisms are provided on the sides of the openings of the connectors 2 and 4, then the openings are enlarged, or the connector body is unavoidably make bulky. In order to prevent the connector from become bulky as a whole, the thickness of parts of the connector may be decreased, or cuts and holes may be formed therein. However, this method suffers from a difficulty that the connector itself is lowered in rigidity.